Final Fantasy IX Lyrics
by Xiao Tanaka
Summary: These are some Final Fantasy IX Lyrics I wrote about a year ago to some of my favirote songs from the game, I might add more, depends though :
1. Vamo' alla Flamenco

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music or the game, or the characterts ect, ect. I own the lyrics though**

**A/N: If you see any mistakes please let me know :D Use these lyrics to read, compare or sing along with I hope you like them (Better if you read with the song playing, thats what I do)**

**•°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**

* * *

Vamo' alla Flamenco

Feels like fire go through your soul

Burns away all the sorrows and fears you hold

When your droll life starts to fade away

That when dreams start to come out

Most say they cannot peform this dance

They say all the steps are too complex and hard to time

They claim that they cannot prance and sing

But they just don't want to join in

You'll never gain If you do not try

If you never dream then you'll never touch the sky

But alas if you do not dance you won't ever feel,

When Reality loses its touch

Let go, alow music to intrance your soul

Become free to enjoy this wonderous dance

You'll never be happy till you feel whole

This could be your one only chance

Our lives has a beat; Dance to it

Don't be Foolish, but follow your heart just once

Never think twice about it; Just do it

And you might recive alot

During the course of life, you will dance many times

Each time shall be more exciting than the last

But once you shall find a dance called love, that forgives all crimes

And fill you with wonder that never ends...

Life is but a dance...

* * *

**What do you think? Not good proberly, but thats your opion -shrug- Read 'n' Review IF you want to, no force :D**


	2. Dali

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music or the game, or the characterts ect, ect. I own the lyrics though**

* * *

Dali

Lushous grass and glorious sunbeams

Shine down on our village; Dail

Has anyone heard the songs of old?

That sung of legends old?

The nights here are so clear

We can the shooting stars

That fire across the sky

Smell the smell of radient flowers

Please see the trees sway in Dali

We live our daily lives in peacefulness

Were nothing ever distrups us

The air here are as clear

As the moonless nights

Soon the sun shall rise

Will you come with me?

See the Village of Dali

The stories speak of unknown

Things that will appear

When you go looking

Yes, I belive that it exists...


	3. Zidane's Theme

Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music or the game, or the characterts ect, ect. I own the lyrics though

* * *

Zidane's Theme

Come away with me

Travel far away with me

Oh Princess do

I'll kidnap you as you want me too

I'll do my best

Lets go far from here

Come with me and my friends

Please trust me

Give me a chance

And I promice you, I'll never let you down

Dagger, don't you see

We were destaned to be

But be can't for I'm a thief and your a Princess

But I will Protect you

Better than that Rust Bucket can

I shall be by your side till the end

I will devote my life, and stay, by your side

Because

Because...

Then we can

Then we can...

Be togerther

Be togehter..

Forever

Forever...

Even, if its not love

Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes...

And I will try

To fight this strange emotion,

That makes me sad and happy

When I think about you

I feel that I, I really like you

And want to be more than just friends

**_-Fade out-_**


	4. One Problem Settled

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music or the game, or the characterts ect, ect. I own the lyrics though**

**

* * *

**

One Problem Settled...

One Problem Settled and One danger put behind

And then we are forced with worser problems

For puting One danger behind

We have made many other problems for ourselfs

Well thats just life

Taking paths, lead to more, different roads

And as, we go on, we will find, many roads

Out of the fire and into the frying pan

Out of the frying pan and into the fire

Thats the course of life; just deal with it

No one said that, life was easy, Didn't they?

One Problem Settled and One danger put behind

Now we must work together as a team

In order to sort these problems out

We must work togerther to get by

We must co-operate, in order, to surrive

For thats, the way

Its always been and always will

So just deal with it

_**-Fade out-**_


	5. The City that Never Sleeps Treno

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music or the game, or the characterts ect, ect. I own the lyrics though**

* * *

The City that Never Sleeps - Treno

Welcome to the Sleepless city, we all call, Treno

Treno is the city that never sleeps

This is the place of enternal night

Full of rich lords and ladys

Whom never sleep a wink

Its a wonder how they always look so nice

For no-one does know why the citys like this

Maybe it was cursed or maybe it was natural

The lights are usally all on

As people stroll about

In this sleepless city; Treno

In Treno you can hear the hammer slam down

As another Item is sold at the Auction House

People all 'round come to compete in the card tournament

Buying from shops all around, yes sir

You can hear the guards

As they chase after another theif

Battleing the monters in the Item shop

And then retiring in the Inn, thats right

And then waking up and its still night, no kidding

If your looking for

For Romance

You have come to the right place

The lights relects betifuly in night

And the water glimers with the stars hevenly light

And when you witness the moon refeltcs in the fountain

It always knocks all in awe, its true

But thats not all Treno's about

Its mostly for the rich folks, true

But poor people from all round

Come to see if its true

If it is always night here

They are amazed, you know

Because they didn't believe the stories old

That spoke of a city, shrouded in darkness

Always sleepless in the city of Treno

Fade out


	6. Tantanlus Theme

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music or the game, or the characterts ect, ect. I own the lyrics though**

* * *

Tantanlus Theme

One for all and All for one

All for one and One for all

We are the Tantanlus

The band of infamous theives

Livin' the low life

In the city of Limburtin

Stealin' for a livin'

Actin' for a givin'

We stick together through thick and thin

Yeah, we may argue

Yeah, we may bicker

But in the end we've always forgiven' each other

And all the illegal stuff we do together

Is to make money

And, to please the boss

One for all and All for one

All for one and One for all

We perform together

Inorder to eat together

We do what we do best

Stealin' from unsespecting people

But hey just cause' we are theives

Doesn't mean we are bad people

We are just out, looking for fun

But hey don't judge us, because together we are strong

We love our work, we enjoy every moment

We have to steal to make sure the boss

Is not out for blood...

_One for all and All for one_

_All for one and One for all _

_One for all and All for one_

_All for one and One for all _

_One for all and All for one_

_All for one and One for all_

**_-Fade out-_**


	7. The Airship, Hildagaldy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music or the game, or the characterts ect, ect. I own the lyrics though**

* * *

The Airship, Hildagaldy

Get ready

Take a ride

Ride with me

On Hilda Garde

Fly above the sea's waves

Soar past the clouds

Fly through the sky

Hang on, cause here we go again

Again...

Stopping at town's

Continates, shries and more

We can't wait to ride again

Hitch a ride

On the Hilda Garde

And we can explore the world we know and we all love

We can, touch the sky

Soaring...

Above the treetops and rivers

Come and ride with

All of us

Here on the Hilda Garde

We will allow most to ride with us

Here we go

Taking off all over again

The tingle of thrill runs down my spine

Here we go, I can feel it

And we then soar off

Flying high with out a stop

Bouncing on cloud to cloud

The air carries us

We all look out

The windows in awe

Off we go again

Leaning on the clouds and breeze

Soaring to everlasting hights

We, we look down

Towns and Citys

All look like tiny little specks

We love flying on the Hilda Garde

We enjoy the sound of the air and breeze

We await every flight

We want you to come along

As we start to take off, I feel

The engines roar as it starts up and then we take off

Its a once in a liftime chance

Come along for the ride

Ride with me

On Hilda Garde

Come and join me

In the Hilda Garde

Let the air protect us

Soar as high as the heaven's

**_-Fade out-_**


	8. You're Not alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music or the game, or the characterts ect, ect. I own the lyrics though**

* * *

You're Not alone

You're Not alone, Why do you belive you're alone?

Is it because you want to block out love?

You're Not alone, You can never be alone

We will be by your side till the end of time

You're Not alone, We won't let you be alone

We will cheer you up when you are feeling low

You're Not alone, Why do you think you're so strong?

When you get weak we never leave your side

We all have this strong bonded friendship

That greed nor grief can break

We are always there for you? Then why do you walk away?

Even though you know its true

You know that we care alot about you

Then why do you walk away,

Are you just cocky to take the world all by yourself

Or Is it something more...

_End_


	9. Bran Bal, The Soulless Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual music or the game, or the characterts ect, ect. I own the lyrics though**  


* * *

Bran Bal, The Soulless VillageThrough the dark streets, I stroll

Looking at the space I hold

As I look at all the blank faces

I

Am

In

A...

In a souless village, I breathe

Though, I barley feel alive

Looking in my reflection, I stare

Wondering

Who

I

Am?

All the people, that I meet

Give me looks that--

Make my soul go cold

My spine shakes

As I see

They have no souls

It makes me wonder about me...

I wonder in my thoughs

Losing reatily, It hurts

My mind slowly sliping out of control

Losing

My

Soul...

My mind leaving me soon

I will be so like them soon

The Impossible has happened

I

Am

So

Lonley...

I want Love

Someing to call

To call my own, all mine

Before I lose my mind

I want my love

For If I don't my soul shall find it...

Souless people

Souless people

Souless people

**_-Fade out-_**

* * *

**Well thats it for now! I might do more but it depends on my mood :D Hope ya liked them **


End file.
